


A Conversation

by illfoandillfie



Series: Roger x Reader x Linda [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: Omg what if rog (in rxrxl) admitted he has feelings for reader and reader doesn't know what to do or say because, although she likes him too, she doesn't want to piss linda off or anything of the sort. So it's just conflicted and messy because she wants Roger too but she knows that the three of them, their thing can't last forever and she just doesn't know what to do or say. 😭😭
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, roger taylor (Queen)/Reader/Female OC
Series: Roger x Reader x Linda [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408390
Kudos: 4





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the RRL Collection, written in response to a request on tumblr

The pub was quite quiet. Not surprising since it was still early. And a Thursday. Nowhere near peak drinking time but you and Roger were already holed up in a booth, a pint by both your elbows and a half eaten bowl of chips between you. He’d invited you out, with an infuriatingly mysterious “I’ve got something to tell you,” refusing to say another word about it until you’d both finished your first drinks. 

“C’mon, Rog, what were you gonna say?” 

“I don’t know if you’ll want to hear it, might be better to just not say anything.”

“Well now you have to tell me! Can’t just hint at it like that and not explain!” 

“Its….” He stopped, let out a breath, opened his mouth and then closed it again. 

“Rog! Just spit it out! I’m dying here,” 

“Alright alright,” he paused to take a swig of his drink, liquid courage you supposed, “It’s… oh fuck it, I think I’m falling for you.” 

“Fa-falling for me?” you felt dizzy, rubbing at a temple with one hand.

“Shit, I’ve ballsed everything up, haven’t I? Just forget it. Knew it was a bad idea to tell you.” 

“No, Rog. Course you haven’t. It’s just that…. god if you’d said that last week ago I would’ve thought you were joking. But now…”  
“What d’you mean?”  
“I think I’m falling for you too,” you whispered. If the pub had been any busier you’re sure you would have been drowned out.  
“Wait, really?” Roger sounded hopeful and you wished he didn’t. You were going to have to have to be honest. And that meant you’d hurt him.   
“Yeah. Realised last Saturday morning. Remember? You me and Linda spent the morning in bed,”  
“How could I forget?”  
“It hit me while I was watching you both laughing. I’ve been trying to sort it all out in my head for a week now because I love Linda too. Like, really proper love her.”  
“Yeah…” it was half a sigh, Roger’s eyes downcast.  
“It’s hard Rog. I feel like I’m betraying her by loving you too. Guilty. Like we’ve been cheating or something which I know,” you help up a hand seeing Roger about to cut in, “is stupid, I know. Everything we’ve done since I started seeing her was with her. But I can’t shake it. And I can’t shake how I feel about you either. I can’t just turn that off.” You wiped at your eyes with your palm, annoyed that you were already getting so emotional, not helped as he reached across the table and lay his hand over yours “fuck, this whole thing is messy enough as is.” 

“It’s not that messy. You and Linda are together and sometimes you invite me to have sex with you both. That’s not messy.” 

“It’s messy Rog and you know it. What we’re doing isn’t normal. And it’s like,” you paused for a breath, trying to get the words in the right order in your head so it didn’t come out wrong, “I’ve always felt like there was a time limit on this thing we’ve been doing. That one day we’d wake up and realise we were too old for it or realise we wanted something else. You’d find a bird you wanted to marry and have kids with and we’d call an end to it. And then me and Linda would be together and you and your girl would be together and you’d have a family and be this completely dorky dad who just happens to play drums for an incredible band. And this whole thing would just be a series of memories. Really good memories. And y’know we could catch up over dinner or drinks or at a fucking barbecue like old friends do, and laugh about when we had that water balloon fight and I ended up topless in the front yard. Or the day on the beach. And then we’d all go back to our respective homes and be happy and content. But now I don’t know what to think.” 

“That’s the thing, Y/N,” he said, passing you a napkin to dry your eyes, “I have met a bird I’d be happy to settle down with, but it’s you.” 

“Rog,” it fell out of you in a whine, upset that he wasn’t making it any easier. Though when had he ever made things easy?

“Just hear me out. What if we were together? You and me and Linda. We could live together and be happy together. We could move in and tell everyone we’re roommates and then we’d cook for each other and share a big bed like in that Willy Wonka movie and you wouldn’t be alone when I went off on tour or whatever because you’d have Linda and you could love us both and no one else would have to know.” He paused, and grabbed another napikin, “Bloody hell woman, now you’ve got me all teary eyed.” 

You let out a watery chuckle. His hand was still over yours, warm and comforting, and it made you want to believe him. Made you wish that it was possible, the carefree future he was imagining. But there were too many questions, too many problems with it. 

“It sounds wonderful Rog but I just don’t know how it would work. What if Linda didn’t love you the same way I do? Or you didn’t love her as much? Wouldn’t that just lead to someone feeling left out or pushed aside? And if that wasn’t the problem then, what happens when we grow up and people start asking when you’re going to meet a girl and settle down? What happens with kids? I know you want to be a dad one day. Would I be their mother? Would they be raised by three parents, two mums and a dad? What would our families say? Our friends? People at whichever school the kids went to? It’s all good and well to say we’re roommates or whatever now while we’re young enough for people to believe iit but you’re not thinking about the future. How could it work?” 

“I’m not saying it’d be easy but we could work it out,” he squeezed your hand, “It’s not normal but none of us are really that normal. I’m a drummer in a rock band. My life is always going to be broken up by tours and albums and everything, not a typical way to live but I was never looking for typical. And you used to be just a groupie to me. I knew what you sounded like moaning before I knew your name. Linda’s the most normal of us and she knows far more about electronics than anyone could ever suspect. Plus she likes you so she can’t be completely normal,” He gave you the look he always gave you when he cracked a joke specifically to cheer you up, the did you get it eyebrow raise and the half smile like he was stopping himself laughing at his own cleverness. All you could manage was a strained smile in return. 

“I don’t know, Rog.” 

“We could try, Y/N. We should try.”


End file.
